Plus de peur que de mal
by Ren Krawler.Ryuga
Summary: Après leur défaite contre Keel et Blue aux ruines Addams, Toeturn confit la mission délicate à Bumper d'expliquer leur échec auprès de Kurokiri. Bien sûr, Bumper est mort de trouille rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Kurokiri en colère, mais il était loin de ce douter de ce qui allait réellement se produire...


_**Titre :** Plus de peur que de mal_

_**Rated :** T_

_**Genre:**Yaoï / Lemon_

_**Note de l'auteure :** Me revoilou pour une troisième fic et ce sera sûrement un two shot. En ce qui concerne ce premier chapitre, il n'y aura qu'un très léger lemon, mais pour le second, il sera noté rated M._

_Je tiens à remercier Judya pour m'avoir corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe ( même si il doit toujours en rester XD )_

_Bon, trêve de bavardage et place au chapitre._

* * *

**Plus de peur que de mal** (1ère partie)

**« Ha, l'enfoiré ! » ** s'exclama Bumper, fou de rage, en marchant dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château de l'Ayakashi. Ce crétin de Toeturn avait trouvé une excuse bidon pour ne pas venir avec lui afin d'expliquer leur échec à Kurokiri Setsuna. A cette pensée, sa colère ce transforma en peur, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire. Il s'imaginait mal lui dire **« Désolé Kurokiri san, moi et Toeturn n'avons pas pu ramener le trésor car un Suiki et un Dragon singe humain ne nous ont pas laissés faire »**. Tout de même, un vampire de classe S se faire battre par deux clowns, c'était du jamais-vu. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la réaction qu'allait avoir Kurokiri. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et poussa un grognement en sentant le goût du sang se propager à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Merde, c'était bien son jour. Il poussa un soupir en arrivant face à la porte du bureau de son chef. Bon, et bien, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, il se figea. Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit que lui qui serait la proie de la colère de Kurokiri, alors que c'était Toeturn qui avait jeté l'éponge en premier face au Suiki et au Dragon singe ?

Il se renfrogna, frustré. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit les mêmes qui fassent le sale boulot ?

Et puis puis merde, se dit mentalement Bumper. Il allait chercher Toeturn et qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait aussi en assumer les conséquences. Il se retourna pour aller chercher Toeturn, quand une voix grave et calme provenant du bureau l'arrêta.

**« Où crois-tu aller, Bumper ? »**

Ce dernier se figea. Mince, il l'avait donc repéré. Mais après tout, il ne faisait pas partit des 4 fléaux pour rien. Il se retourna, prit une grande inspiration, entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le bureau était une pièce assez spacieuse. Sur le sol il y avait du parquet marron clair et sur les murs de la tapisserie mauve avec une frise couleur bleu clair. Sur la droite, se situait un grande bibliothèque avec de nombreux livres qui paraissaient assez anciens. Sur la gauche, se trouvait une multitudes de cartes accrochées contre le mur. A l'arrière, de chaque côté de la porte se trouvaient deux commodes. En face du vampire se situait une grande baie vitrée qui beignait la pièce de lumière. Kurokiri était assis à son bureau, il faisait dos à la baie vitrée. Il était en train d'étudier un livre et prenait des notes qu'il écrivait sur une feuille. Son visage était calme et sérieux. Il semblait très concentré sur le travail qu'il effectuait.

Bumper, au milieu de la pièce, face à Setsuna, était aussi droit qu'un piquet tellement qu'il était tendu et nerveux. Pourtant, Kurokiri ne semblait absolument pas y prêter attention et semblait même ignorer le vampire. Alors comme un imbécile, le coéquipier de Toeturn attendait, là, au milieu de la pièce, attendant que son chef lui donne un ordre. Mais rien ne se produisit, Kurokiri continuait toujours d'écrire. Le suceur de sang, perdant patience, se racla la gorge, ce qui eu pour effet de faire cesser d'écrire son supérieur, qui leva la tête et le fixa. Bumper déglutit, il allait sûrement passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais contre toute attente, il se remit écrire. Après quelques secondes, il s'exprima enfin :

**« Avez-vous ramené le trésor ? »**

**« Et bien, c'est que... nous avons un petit problème. »**

**« Un petit problème »**, répéta le borgne, toujours en écrivant.

**« Oui »**, dit timidement le vampire,** « Moi et Toeturn avons rencontré six personnes aux ruines, deux membres de la famille Addams, un gamin pleurnichard avec son imbécile de cousin et une gamine dresseuse de monstres avec son cochon démoniaque volant. Ces quatre là n'était pas une grande menace pour nous, mais les deux autres gamins, un garçon avec un bras de Dragon singe et un Suiki qui... »**

**« Un Suiki ! »**

Le démon s'était arrêté d'écrire et fixait à présent le vampire qui sentit son angoisse augmenter d'un cran.

**« De plus, si j'ai bien compris, toi et Toeturn n'avez pas ramené le trésor ».**

**« C'est exact »**, dit Bumper d'une toute petite voix en baissant sa tête.

L'épéiste posa son crayon, se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le vampire qui releva la tête et le fixa avec peur. Une fois à sa hauteur, Setsuna scruta le visage de son serviteur, puis, lentement, il leva le bras et saisit doucement le cou du vampire qui tressaillit.

**« Tu as peur ? »** dit d'un ton neutre Kurokiri.

Il n'y eu qu'un couinement étouffé par la peur qui lui répondit. Bumper ferma les paupières pour éviter que des larmes ne coulent. Mince, mourir juste pour avoir échoué à une vulgaire mission, s'était trop bête. Il sentit la prise de son bourreau se serrer puis se relacher pour glisser doucement sa main gantée sur sa joue. Bumper pouvait sentir la chaleur de la main du démon passer à travers le tissus fin de son gant. Puis, il sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage et des lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes. Le vampire n'eu aucune réaction, même quand une langue se glissa dans sa bouche. C'était tout simplement impossible, Kurokiri Setsuna, l'un des 4 fléaux, était là, en train de l'embrasser. Il ouvrit les yeux et effectivement il put voir une partie du visage du Youtou. Le Youtou en question, saisit le vampire par les fesses pour le guider vers son bureau. Il le plaqua violemment dessus et rompit le baisé pour ensuite se positionner à quatre pattes au dessus du corps allongé du soumis. Ce dernier, complètement perdu, le regardait avec de grands yeux, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourir le démon qui l'embrassa à nouveau. Par la suite, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser goulûment et à se caresser. Bumper noua ses bras et ses jambes autour de Setsuna et le fit s'allonger de tout son poids sur lui. Il se mit à rougir violemment en sentant l'érection du Youtou contre sa cuisse.

Soudain, Kurokiri arrêta ses caresses, rompit le baisé pour se redresser brusquement et ce remit debout, ce qui fit tomber Bumper du bureau pour atterrir aux pieds de son chef. Ce dernier se réinstalla et se remit à écrire comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Complètement sonné et perdu, le plus jeune se remit debout et le fixa. Il voulu lui demander pourquoi il avait arrêté cette délicieuse torture mais le regard froid que lui lança son amant d'un jour l'en dissuada. Un frappement se fit entendre contre la porte.

**« Entre Toeturn »**, dit le démon, qui, cette fois-ci s'arrêta d'écrire pour continuer la lecture du livre.

Le Doublemouth entra et présenta des excuses à propos de son retard. Voilà donc ce qui explique la réaction de Kurokiri, il l'avait senti approcher. Si l'autre imbécile n'était pas arrivé, ils auraient sûrement était beaucoup plus loin dans leurs activités précédentes.

**« Ce n'était pas la peine de venir, Toeturn, Bumper s'est donné la peine de tout m'expliquer. Maintenant déguerpissez avant que je ne m'énerve du fait que vous me dérangez dans mon travaille »**, s'exclama le démon en se renfrognant et en plissant ses yeux.

Les deux monstres qui n'avaient nullement envie de s'attirer les foudres de Kurokiri sur eux, partirent rapidement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'ils marchaient tout les deux en direction de leur quartier, Toeturn, voyant que le vampire n'avait dit aucun mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortie du bureau de leur chef, s'inquiéta.

**« Tout va bien ? » **- **« Ouais, tu n'as pas l'aire de bien aller. »**

**« Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre »**, murmura le vampire en partant en courant.

**« Hey ! »** cria Toeturn.

Mais le vampire avait déjà disparu.

**« Étrange », **dit le Doublemouth en continuant sa route tranquillement.

* * *

_Ça vous a plu ? J'espère que j'ai bien respecté la personnalité des personnages. En ce qui concerne les personnages, j'apprécie énormément Bumper et Kurokiri (surtout Kurokiri qui est mon personnage préféré. Il __**à**__ tout simplement trop la classe). _

_Le 2ème chapitre sera posté prochainement._

_Un petit review de votre part me ferai très plaisir._

_A la prochaine._


End file.
